Noches de Exilio
by Yiriz
Summary: Sus vidas eran perfectas, todos eran felices, pero nada dura para siempre, sus vidas desaparecieron y eso los llevó a vivir juntos... Noches de Exilio...


**Hola, hola!**

**Pues aquí ando con un nuevo escrito. Ya tiene tiempo que lo escribí y lo publique en otro foro pero también quería compartirlo aquí.**  
**Es un one-shot que me nació así de repente en mi clase de Expresión Oral y Escrita.**  
**La idea apareció gracias a que estábamos viendo los poemas de Mario Benedetti y leí uno que se llama "Viento del exilio" y eso me dio la idea de una nueva historia, eso si, el poema no tiene nada que ver con el one, lo único que tome de inspiración fue el nombre, porque la historia es totalmente diferente.**  
**Espero que les guste.**  
**Acepto comentarios, criticas, consejos, tomatazos y todo lo que se les ocurra xD**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi loca imaginación._**

* * *

_**"Noches de Exilio"**_

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo el hombre desde la sala, a la mujer que recién entraba a la casa.

—Después de diez años, ¿pensaste que no vendría? —preguntó la mujer.

—Todo puede pasar —contestó.

Draco Malfoy; un hombre de 36 años, reconocido auror, mano derecha, junto con Ronald Weasley, del famoso jefe de aurores y salvador del mundo… Harry Potter. ¿Cómo fue que logró llegar a eso? Después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, él, junto con sus padres, fue capturado y llevado a juicio; su padre, Lucius Malfoy, fue condenado a pena de muerte, su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, y él, fueron dejados en libertad, pero con la condición de que se les colocaría un localizador y todos sus hechizos o encantamientos realizados serian monitorizados. Casado con Astoria Greengass, padre de Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione Granger; una mujer de 36 años, trabaja en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Esposa de Ronald Weasley, madre de Rose y Hugo Weasley.

O al menos eso fueron hace diez años… ahora… todo había cambiado…

Draco Malfoy. Nombre actual: Tom Austin. ¿Edad? 46 años, pero esta muy bien conservado. ¿Estado civil? Soltero, nadie sabe el por que ya que es una hombre muy guapo. ¿Ocupación? Conocido escritor de historias sobre un mundo mágico. ¿Dónde vive? Kansas, EUA. ¿Algo más? Si, la magia solo existe en sus libros, en su actual mundo, la magia es solo una fantasía.

Hermione Granger. ¿Edad? 46 años, pero es una de las mujeres mas guapas del Mundo Mágico. ¿Estado civil? Divorciada de Ronald Weasley por razones "desconocidas". ¿Ocupación? Jefa del Departamento de Control de Exiliados, fundado hace nueve años, debido a que ahora la condena mas conocida por cometer algún delito era ser exiliados del Mundo Mágico. ¿Dónde vive? Londres, Inglaterra. ¿Algo más? Si, existen rumores de que ya consiguió nueva pareja.

—Descuida, aunque no quisiera, hoy tenia que venir —dijo Hermione sacando un sobre de su bolsa y entregándoselo al rubio.

—Al fin…, después de diez años —Draco abrió el sobre y leyó aquello que ya esperaba —. "Su condena de exilio a sido cumplida" —leyó en voz alta, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Creí que te alegrarías —la castaña se quitó su abrigo, lo dejó sobre el sofá y se sentó a un lado del rubio.

—Yo también pero después de tanto tiempo… ya no se si quiero volver.

—Por favor, Draco, no me digas que ahora te gusta ser muggle.

—Tal vez —contestó el rubio acariciando la mejilla de la castaña —. Si me gustan los muggles… ¿por que no habría de gustarme ser uno?

Hermione sonrió, ambos se besaron, el beso tierno se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión, pronto llegaron a la habitación. Draco cargó a la castaña, la recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, ambos continuaron besándose; eso era lo que querían, se despojaron de su ropa, el uno quería sentir la piel del otro, ya la habían sentido antes, pero no importaba, se habían vuelto adictos el uno al otro, habían llegado a desearse, habían llegado a quererse, habían llegado a… ¿amarse?...

Pero… ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

_10 de septiembre de 2017_

_Diario "El Profeta"_

_**HOY JUICIO CONTRA EL RECONICIDO AUROR DRACO MALFOY**_

_Hoy se llevara a cabo el juicio de Draco Malfoy, reconocido auror y mano derecha del jefe de aurores, Harry Potter. Ya que ha sido señalado, por un mortifago recién capturado, como cómplice de varios delitos realizados por los pocos grupos de mortifagos que lograron escapar después de la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Será que sigue siendo un mortifago? ¿Será que no ha cambiado y nos ha mentido a todos? ¿Será que ha logrado engañar al elegido, al niño que vivió, al salvador del mundo, al que venció al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a nuestro querido jefe de aurores, al hombre más famoso del Mundo Mágico, al Gran Harry Potter? Todo esto y mas lo sabremos hoy ¿Será declarado CULPABLE o INOCENTE?_

—_Maldita prensa —dijo Ronald Weasley, reconocido auror, mano derecha y mejor amigo del jefe de aurores, integrante del Trío de Oro, aquel trío que salvo el mundo, aventando el periódico sobre el sofá —¿Ya viste todo lo que dicen de Draco?_

—_Si…, creen que sigue siendo un mortifago —contestó Harry Potter, sentado del otro lado de su escritorio, en su oficina del Ministerio de Magia —. Pero hoy se darán cuenta que todo es mentira_

_El tribunal de Wizengamot se encontraba listo para realizar el juicio de Draco Malfoy, en el centro de la sala, se hallaba el acusado sentado en una silla, en las gradas estaban todos los miembros del Wizengamot, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y el Ministro de magia…, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

—_Bien, ahora todos depositen su decisión en el caldero, culpable o inocente —ordenó el Ministro mientras un caldero pasaba flotando cerca de los miembros del Wizengamot para que depositaran su voto. _

_Después de que todos lo dieron el conteo comenzó, la asistente del Ministro, Padma Patil, lo hizo y después de un minuto el Ministro anunció…_

—_El señor Draco Malfoy es declarado… culpable _

— _¿QUE? ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! ¡DRACO ES INOCENTE! —gritó Ron furioso por la injusticia._

—_Ron, tranquilo —decía Hermione tratando de calmar al pelirrojo._

—_No…, es que… no es posible —seguía diciendo Ron._

_Draco no dijo nada…; culpable, aun no lo creía, no era posible, él no era culpable…, no lo era…_

— _Ahora, señor Malfoy, su condena será… exilio por diez años —anunció el Ministro._

— _¿Qué? —habló Draco —. ¿E… e… exilio? ¿Qué quiere decir con exilio? —preguntó confuso, si sabia que significaba exilio pero no podía creerlo._

—_Quiero decir que usted será expulsado del Mundo Mágico, o mejor dicho, de Inglaterra —explicó el Ministro —. Su varita será detenida hasta que su exilio termine, dentro de tres días unos aurores irán por usted para llevarlo a su nuevo domicilio…, bien, ahora será llevado a su casa por un par de aurores quienes lo vigilaran hasta entonces —concluyó._

_¿Exiliado? ¿Por diez años? No podía creerlo… ¿a donde lo llevarían? ¿Donde seria su vida a partir de ahora?_

—_Vamos, Malfoy —dijo uno de los aurores que lo llevaría a su casa para preparar sus maletas._

_Draco se levantó sin ganas y caminó fuera de la sala._

—_Descuida, Draco, vamos a arreglar esto —dijo Ron viendo salir a su amigo del tribunal._

—_Si, Draco, haremos todo lo posible para demostrar tu inocencia —le dijo Harry._

—_Gracias, pero saben que no podrán hacer nada, aunque seas el gran salvador del Mundo, ahora eso no te servirá —contestó Draco dirigiéndose a sus amigos, mas en especial a Harry, tanto él como ellos tenían que ver la realidad._

—_Vamos, tenemos que irnos —anunció un auror a Draco._

—_Los veré después —se despidió el rubio y caminó hacia la salida, cada paso que daba era un paso mas hacia su nueva vida, aquella vida que nunca… imaginó…_

_Pasaron los tres días. Se escuchó el timbre y el rubio se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaban sus dos grandes amigos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, también estaba Hermione Granger y alrededor de unos seis o siete aurores, a quienes el conocía pues eran algunos de sus compañeros, o mas bien ex compañeros._

—_Vamos —dijo uno de los aurores tomando las maletas que el rubio había preparado._

_Y así comenzó el camino hacia su nueva vida. Todos subieron a dos camionetas negras, algo raro ya que como magos nunca necesitaban de ese tipo de cosas muggles, pero parecía que esa era la única opción. Después de un tiempo llegaron a un aeropuerto. _

—_Es hora, rápido o perderemos el vuelo —dijo Hermione revisando su reloj mientras caminaban hacia el avión._

—_Te extrañaremos, amigo —dijo Ron dándole la mano a Draco y un abrazo fraternal, Harry hizo lo mismo._

—_Y yo a ustedes —contestó el rubio._

— _¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe, Hermione? —preguntó Harry. _

—_No, Harry, no hace falta —contestó la castaña._

_El rubio se confundió… ¿acompañarla? ¿A donde?_

—_Vamos, Malfoy, no quiero perder el avión —apresuró Hermione._

—_Oye…, espera…, tú… tú… ¿vienes conmigo? ¿Por que? —preguntó Draco._

—_Si, yo voy contigo, porque el Ministro así lo quiso, así que mejor apresúrate, te veo después, Harry, adiós —contestó la castaña y se dirigió hacia la entrada de abordaje._

—_Adiós —se despidió Harry._

_Draco siguió a la castaña sin decir mas; no le gustaban mucho las despedidas, pero hubo algo que lo intrigó… ¿por qué Hermione solo se despidió de Harry y no de Ron? Sabia que últimamente ellos habían tenido problemas, creía que ya todo se había arreglado pero por lo visto era todo lo contrario._

_El avión despegó, Draco no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde se dirigía y no se atrevía a preguntarle a Hermione, si, ya habían dejado todos los rencores y problemas en el pasado pero aun así nunca había tenido una gran relación con la castaña._

_Después de unas horas el avión llegó a su destino, bajaron de él, tomaron un taxi y la castaña le dio una dirección; después de una hora llegaron a su nueva casa, no era muy grande, un solo piso, jardín delantero…, una típica casa de EU._

_Hermione pagó el taxi, el rubio bajó las maletas y así entraron a la casa. Mientras Draco revisaba la casa la castaña le decía algo sobre su nueva vida._

—_Bueno…, este será tu nuevo domicilio, tu nuevo nombre será Tom Austin, tendrás que conseguir un trabajo y… aquí tienes algo de dinero muggle —explicó Hermione mientras le daba un fajo de billetes y unos documentos._

— _¿Mi nuevo nombre? —preguntó el rubio tomando el dinero y los papeles._

—_Si…, a partir de ahora dejaras de ser Draco Malfoy y serás Tom Austin, ahí tienes los documentos que lo comprueban —dijo la castaña señalando los papeles._

—_Okey —contestó el rubio dejando los documentos junto con el dinero en la mesa y yéndose a su habitación._

_Después de unos cinco minutos Draco escuchó a alguien llorar y se encontró con una castaña sentada en la sala llorando. _

— _¿Estas… bien? —preguntó Draco acercándose a la mujer y sentándose a un lado de ella._

—_S… si…, te… tengo… que… i… irme —contestó Hermione levantándose del sofá y limpiándose las lagrimas. _

—_Espera… —la detuvo el rubio — ¿que te pasa?_

—_Que… —la castaña meditó si contarle o no, pero se decidió —mi… mi… vida… es… u… una… farsa…, una… e… estupida… farsa —dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

— _¿Pero… por que? _

_Hermione lo miró… ¿podía confiar en él?... Ahora no le importaba, tenia que desahogarse con alguien, y que mejor que con alguien a quien no volvería a ver hasta dentro de diez años… o al menos eso creía ella en ese momento._

_Así fue como la castaña le contó lo que había pasado. Ron la había engañado con otra, y lo peor era que la otra estaba embarazada, se había enterado al día siguiente del juicio, había corrido a Ron de la casa y le había pedido el divorcio._

_Después de contarle Draco solo la abrazó, no sabia que mas hacer, no sabia que consejo podía darle…, así que se limito a eso… a abrazarla._

_Pero algo mas pasó, no recordaba que, pero esa noche ambos había terminado en la cama, habían tenido relaciones ¿Cómo paso? Ninguno supo como, solo supieron que pasó. Así fue como todo comenzó, después de esa noche, Hermione regresó a Londres, pero volvió a EU a la noche siguiente, necesitaba sentirse querida, deseada, y ¿quien podía hacerlo? Quien mejor que… Draco Malfoy._

_A Draco no le pareció mal, a pesar de todo, la castaña era una mujer muy guapa, si, era la esposa de su mejor amigo, pero él la había engañado, ahora tenia que atenerse a las consecuencia; además, ella era su único contacto con el Mundo Mágico._

_Su nueva vida comenzó ese día, o mejor dicho esa noche…, esa… su primera noche de exilio…_

Se encontraban recostados en la cama, la castaña tenia la cabeza sobre el desnudo pecho del rubio, mientras este acariciaba su cabello. Lo habían hecho de nuevo, si, después de diez años lo seguían disfrutando. Todo comenzó por despecho pero después dejaron de ser simples relaciones sexuales, dejo de ser simple sexo, ahora lo que hacían era el amor, si, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger hacían el amor.

—Entonces… ¿piensas volver? —preguntó la castaña.

—No lo se —contestó el rubio, en verdad no lo sabia.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Así? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu hijo quiere verte.

—Mi hijo…, mi hijo…, Scorpius Malfoy… ¿quiere verme?

—Si.

—Lo dudo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque después de diez años dudo que quiera verme.

—Claro que no, él muere por verte, sabe todo lo que pasó y además quiere que estés presente… e… en… en… su… su… su…

— ¿Su que? —preguntó Draco.

—En su… su… su boda —contestó Hermione nerviosa.

— ¿Su boda? ¿Scorpius se casa?

—Si…, y no te imaginas con quien.

—De seguro con una bruja sangre limpia y de un alto status social, eso es lo que querría su madre.

—No…, bueno si…, su madre quería eso pero él se negó y se casara con… con… con…

—Por favor, Hermione, ¿con quien se casa? —preguntó desesperado el rubio.

—Con… con… con… Rose.

¿Rose? ¿Rose? Tu… tu… ¿tu hija?

—Si..., con mi hija.

—Pero... pero... ¿como pasó?

—Es una larga historia, será mejor que Scorpius te la cuente cuando vuelvas…, por que… ¿si vas a volver, verdad?

Draco pensó…; volver…, volver… ¿que pasaría si volvía?

—Y… ¿Qué pasara si vuelvo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Pues… que tu hijo se pondrá muy feliz de verte, al igual que Harry y tus otros compañeros de trabajo.

— ¿Y que pasara con Ron?

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, era cierto, que pasaría si Ron se enteraba de eso, si se enteraba de todo lo que había vivido estos últimos diez años, y pensándolo mejor, Harry tampoco se mostraría muy contento.

— ¿Y que pasara con nosotros? —pregunto la castaña.

Draco no contestó. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? El mundo se les vendría encima, sus amigos no lo aceptarían, entonces la pregunta volvía… ¿iba a volver?

—Tengo que irme —habló Hermione algo desanimada al no recibir respuesta del rubio, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño para vestirse.

—Espera… —la detuvo Draco tomándola del brazo y girándola hacia él, la castaña solo lo miró —quédate…, quédate conmigo esta noche —le pidió el rubio.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, esa podría ser su última noche juntos. Al no recibir respuesta Draco la soltó, pero la castaña lo besó, el rubio la tomó de la cintura y la pegó mas a él, Hermione subió sus manos a su cuello y continuaron besándose, caminaron hacia la cama, se acostaron, se abrazaron y dispusieron a dormir.

—Te amo —confesó Hermione y le dio un pequeño beso al rubio.

—Y yo a ti —contestó Draco dándole otro delicado y tierno beso a la castaña.

Así... se durmieron abrazados, se confesaron su amor en su última noche de exilio. Sabían que mañana, al igual que hace diez años, comenzarían una nueva vida, a partir del día siguiente todo cambiaria ¿Por qué? Porque al fin terminarían esas noches a escondidas…, esas noches secretas…, esas… sus… _noches de exilio…_


End file.
